Screams Of Halloween Series
The first RPG ever completed by Magic-400 and the first completed trilogy by Magic-400. Based on the 90's smash hit, Scream. The plots follow the basic Ghostface stalking and slashing teens formula. Screams of Halloween The Plot: The double murder of two local teens rocks the small, sleepy town of Greensboro, California. Everyone is on edge as Halloween approachs, in fear of a serial killer. The bodies begin to pile up and no one knows who is doing it or why. A small group of teens deicde to hold a small party on Halloween night to attempt to distract them from the distraught atmosphere in their town. Teens Henry Thomas, Kendra Boomer, Meghan Leah, Marcus Boomer, Marsha Smith, Casey Cooper, Torrie Sawyer and Heather Dawson have already been claimed by the increasingly threatening killer even before the party begins. Other deaths include high school teacher Mrs. Jones and paramedic William Loomis. The night of the party only brings more disaster. A distraught and psychotic teen named Adam Lark was behind the killings and he was killed when young teen Micah Richards misfired a gun in his face. But the horror wasn't over. The young African-American male, Chris Mannings, revealed he was working alongside Adam and manipulating the fragile boy into killing also. Town police officer Damonz a.k.a Richard Valenzo entered the household, revealing that he was also a killer. Valenzo/Damonz was after a fortune said to be held by Micah in her bank account. All hell breaks loose in the Manning's kitchen as the remaining teens fight for their lives. Kassidy Savoy is shot to death in the struggle. Valenzo/Damonz was stabbed in the neck with a shard of glass and Chris was stabbed multiple times and had his throat slit by a mysterious fourth killer. J.D. Savoy, Werner Smeigel, Micah Richards, Danielle Torres and the Savoy's mother, Dana all survive the horrible Greensboro massacre. The mysterious fourth killer also escapes without a trace. The story ends with the characters rushing back into the house only to find that the last killer is gone and "It's Not Over" scrawled on the wall in blood. Screams of Halloween 2 The Plot: A year has gone by since the events of the first story and the rapidly approaching Halloween season is bringing back painful memories for the survivors. The fourth killer has still never been caught and the residents of Greensboro fear another massacre. The survivors and a new group of friends decide to road trip down to the port town of Southshore for a relaxing weekend away from the stressful Greensboro. Dana Savoy, mother to J.D. and one of the five survivors, is brutally murdered in her home as soon as the teens head off. Taina Jones, one of the attending teens, arrives at the bus station late only to find the bus pulling away. She is attacked by the killer once everyone is out of sight and murdered in the basement of the bus station. Reporter Shawn Shepard was assigned the job of interviewing the teens about the massacre for an aritcle so he follows them to the bus station. He is baited upstairs by the killer and slain while his partner drives off. On the way to Southport, the bus breaks down for mysterious reasons. Lake Scotin wanders off into the woods only to be castrated and killed. Some of the teens also recieve harassing phone calls. Ignoring it all, they finally make it to Southport and check into the hotel. While all this is happening, Karina Carson is dealing with her boyfriend Jack Gerrard and her own laywer-related problems. Her path would soon cross the teens. Micah and friend Brittany Dale decide to visit a local musuem but when Micah wanders off, Brittany is attacked and decapitated by a Ghostface in a suit of armor. Meanwhile, survivor Danielle and boyfriend Dean Whistler are attacked at the movies. J.D and Werner arrive too late and find Danielle dead and pinned to the wall. Th ey manage to save Dean from hanging. More trouble follows Micah, J.D., Werner and Dean back to the hotel as a storm knocks out the power. Kelan Timbers is murdered in the bathroom and Maddie Savoy (J.D.'s cousin) has her throat slit. Afterwards, Vanessa Howard is kidnapped and taken to a lighthouse. The remaining teens go to the lighthouse to save her. Jack convinces Karina they need to help out and they follow. As chaos ensues at the lighthouse, Andery Apple is stabbed to death, Aubrey Davis is shot in the back of the head, Jack is stabbed to death also and more dead bodies are found in the lighthouse. The remaining kids are tied up as Dana Savoy reveals herself to be the killer. She faked her death and stalked the kids to Southport. Jack and Andery also faked their deaths and pop up to show they are killers too. Andery, while acting dumb the entire story, was actually the mastermind behind everything. She was the fourth killer from part one. She drags Vanessa, Andie van de Berg and Micah out to the jetty for special treatment. Fights break out atop the lighthouse. J.D. bashes his own psychotic mother's face in with the butt of a gun. Jack tosses Karina off the top of the lighthouse and she falls to her death. J.D. and Dean knife Jack in the back of the throat and kill him for good. Outside, trouble also stirs. Vanessa is shot in the chest, Andery stabs Andie but Micah shoots Andery, who falls into the ocean and get swept away. J.D. runs in only to find Andie dying. She says she's pretty sure she loved him, passes away and gets swept into the ocean also. J.D. passes out on the rocks from all the trauma and horror. He wakes up in the hospital with fellow survivors Werner, Micah and Dean around him. They discover the doctors saving Vanessa from her dire gunshot wounds. Werner wanders into the empty lobby room by himself and catchs the end of a news report about the Southport massacre. It states Andery's body was never found. Right afterwards, the T.V. cuts to static and the story ends with a soaking wet Ghostface lunging out of the closet and grabbing Werner. Screams of Halloween 3: The Final Chapter The Plot: Eleven years have gone by since the Greensboro murders and ten since the Southport murders. Micah, J.D., Werner, Dean and Vanessa have moved out to New York City where they all purchased apartments in the same building. Angela Caritas, old friend of Andery, has attached herself to the survivors but no one really knows why. Greensboro has been relatively quiet since the original massacre. But one night, remniscent of the opening kills in part one, two young teens are murdered while home alone a few days prior to Halloween. Everyone catches wind of the homicides but the next generation of teens don't seemed too phased by it. Meanwhile, in New York, Davie Summersville's boss Ray is toyed with and killed just to taunt the survivors. The unc-concerned teens are hit a little closer to home when popular boy Michael Thompson is murdered inside the school and tossed in a nearby dumpster. Michael happened to be Vanessa's cousin also and she is called back to Greensboro for the funeral. Her friends come along with her to support her. They buy plane tickets and head back to where it all started. Tanay Williams is attacked in her home and gets her face bashed in with a hot pot. James McCarthy, Rachel Connors, and Harvey Bilodeau are attacked driving home. James is killed when the car explodes with him inside and Rachel bleeds to death when she is impaled in the back with shrapnel from the explosion. Harvey is dragged away and locked away in a dark place for a majority of the story. The killer then goes to Natalia's house where Natalia Petrov and Juanita Valenzo are. A chase ensues ending in Juanita being stabbed to death and Natalia escaping to a neighbor. Vanessa, J.D., Werner, Dean, Micah, Davie and Angie (Angela) attend the multiple funeral for all the teens that have gotten killed thus far. John Valentine, Chad Baker, Brady Mathison, Aly Davids and Natalia are also there. It starts to pour as the funeral ends adding to the depressing mood. John, Chad, Brady and Aly head to a local diner for some food. They all end up getting captured by the killer. He/she creates a snuff film out of the violent deaths of Chad and John and sends it to the survivors plus two staying a nearby hotel. Before the snuff tape arrives, Dean heads out for a smoke but ends up getting chased and stabbed to death by another killer. Angie freaks out after viewing the tape and goes out for some air. She follows a mysterious voice to another area of the hotel where she gets her neck snapped after a short struggle. Micah and Vanessa insist on searching for the two teens left alive in the video (Aly and Brady). They head into their car but when their headlights flip on, they discover the dead bodies of Dean and Angie. Everyone freaks out but the doors auto-lock and gas leaks into the car. Micah, Vanessa, Werner, J.D. and Davie get knocked out cold. Upon waking up, they find themself in Harvey's home. Harvey lives in the re-furbished home of Chris Mannings. Natalia, Harvey, Brady, Aly and the Ghostface killers are also there. Harvey, like a little kid on christmas, cries out that she's a killer and joined in on the killings to create a story equivalent to the original massacre. Heather Dawson, thought to have been killed during the first massacre, pulls off her Ghostface mask. She states that with the help of her fake doctor, she faked a disease to fool everyone who knew she was alive (which was only Werner and Micah). At that point, the fake doctor reveals himself from the shadows. Ryan Richards, Micah's father, who was supposidely killed by Damonz prior to part one. Ryan is barely sane, stating he wants to do what none of the other killers could do. Take out the final girl, which was his daughter, Micah. Right before Ryan's reveal, Harvey stabs Aly and tosses her onto a chandelier which breaks and Aly falls, crushed underneath it. The survivors break free of their binds and attack the killers. Natalia and Brady team up against Harvey. After Heather shoots J.D. in the foot and stabs Vanessa in the leg, Vanessa limps over to help the two teens. Harvey is beat severly but she manages to throw a butcher knife straight into Natalia's neck to finish her off before Vanessa picks up a discared gun and shoots Harvey straight in the forehead. Ryan grabs Micah and drags her away as Davie and Werner watch helplessly. Davie charges but gets a knife right in the gut. Werner runs forward but Ryan punches him away. Micah and her father struggle with the gun resulting in the gun going off at point blank range. Werner recovers to find Ryan standing up and Micah face-down in a puddle of blood. Ryan drains three bullets into Werner, killing him. As Ryan goes back into the main room, Micah crawls over to Werner with the last of her energy. She remembers a fond moment between the two before dying on his chest. Ryan fires blindly at Vanessa as he enters the room but Brady pulls her down. The bullet strikes Heather in the neck and takes her down. Ryan seems to not care much. Davie attacks him in a fit of rage. Ryan easily overpowers Davie and shoves the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger. Werner awakes in the other room and rips open his shirt, revealing a bullet-proof vest with three bullets lodged in it. Micah is also dead on top of him. Werner freaks, grabs a fire poker and storms back into the main room. As Ryan prepares to off the remaining three, Werner flies in and beats Ryan to a pulp with the fire poker. The fake doctor/killer/psycho was beyond recognition but Werner continued swinging away. He finally rose the poker up and impaled Ryan straight in the forehead. Brady quickly dials 911 then collapses to the floor. Vanessa, Werner and J.D. slowly sit down around him in the bloodbath. Before long, police sirens begin to flash through the dark foyer. The epilouge takes place a few months after the events of part 3. Vanessa, J.D. and Werner have moved back to Greensboro and befriended Brady. Brady speaks of his aspiring dream to go to Harvard. They also play with the golden retriver dog named Micah in memory of Werner's lost love, Micah Richards. J.D., Werner and Vanessa check out the memory box that Werner had created while Brady plays with the dog. It has many things in it from the last eleven or twelve years. J.D. comments that it's too soon to be looking in that box and they close it back up. Right aftwerwards, Brady reappears with news that Brady's mom wants everyone over for a nice home-cooked meal. As the four friends begin to head out, the Screams of Halloween trilogy ends on this note: Werner grabbed Micah’s leash and put it in his pocket. He picked Micah up in his arms and began walking outside. It was a nice day out, the sun shining it’s golden rays across the lush green lawn. Vanessa got into the driver’s seat with J.D. in the passengers side. Brady got into the back and Werner stopped in front of the car door. He looked around at all the houses on the block. Micah’s golden fur was gleaming brightly in the spring sun. Werner was petting her head softly as she looked around also. WERNER: (to Micah) Greensboro. Good ole’ Greensboro. I think you’re going to like it here. Werner set Micah down in the backseat and she immediate hopped into Brady’s lap. Brady ran his fingers through her soft fur. BRADY: (playfully) Good girl. Who’s a good puppy? J.D.: Let’s go. The car pulled out of the driveway, the beaming sun shining off it’s sleek blue exterior. They began riving down the road, taking in all the sights. Life was finally right. All was good. They had each other. Werner’s voice over was heard as the car continued driving off into the sun. WERNER: (V.O.) And that’s the story of Greensboro, California. Your average town riddled with dark secrets, a troubled past, and haunted by the memories of passed away love ones. Everything was peaceful after that last massacre. J.D. Savoy, Vanessa Howard, Werner Smeigel, and Brady Mathison lived happily ever after that. The ghosts of their past still remain but… Werner continues talking as the camera begins to pan out away from the car. WERNER: (continued V.O.) things are as good as ever. I guess the moral of this story is that sometimes you can just be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bad things can happen to good people. It’s just the way life goes but you can’t let it get you down. Live your life to the fullest. You never know when it’s going to take a turn for the worst. Or maybe for the better… The sun blinds the camera and the view switches to book pages, with writing text covering the page. The books pages are blown shut and the cover slowly shuts also. The cover reads… Screams of Halloween: The Greensboro Tales A compiled work by Werner Smeigel and J.D. Savoy. The screen slowly fades to black… THE END Total Body Count 1. Henry Thomas - Stabbed twice in back, throat slit 2. Kendra Boomer - Knife driven into skull 3. Mrs. Jones - Stabbed three times in the chest 4. Meghan Leah - Impaled by a flag pole 5. Marcus Boomer - Gouged in the eys with scissors 6. Marsha Smith - Stabbed and hung 7. Casey Cooper - Stabbed and thrown down 3 stories 8. William Loomis - Throat slit 9. Torrie Sawyer - Impaled through the head with a tree branch 10. Heather Dawson - Stabbed deep in the back, burnt by hot water, then stabbed in stomach, breast and side (presumed dead by everyone but brought back for part 3) 11. Adam Lark - Shot in the face by Micah 12. Officer Damonz/Ricardo Valenzo - Glass shard jabbed into neck by Danielle 13. Kassidy Savoy - Shot three times 14. Chris Mannings - Stabbed multiple times then throat slit by mysterious fourth killer 15. Taina Jones - Axed in stomach and face 16. Shawn Shepard - Stabbed in back, throat slit 17. Lake Scotin - Castrated 18. Brittany Dale - Decapitated with sword 19. Danielle Torres - Stabbed in stomach and chest, pinned to wall 20. Kelan Timbers - Drowned in sink 21. Maddie Savoy - Throat slashed swiftly 22. Aubrey Davis - Shot in the back of the head 23. Helen Stone - Killed sometime off screen inbetween Lake and Brittany's death 24. Mrs. Mannings - Killed off screen also, inbetween part 1 and 2 25. Karina Carson- Dropped from top of lighthouse to her death 26. Jack Gerrard- Knifed in the back of the throat 27. Dana Savoy - Stabbed and face bashed in by the butt of a gun 28. Andie Van de Berg - Stabbed in neck and back, swept into the ocean 29. Erin Kimball - Stabbed in the ear, throat slit 30. Jalen Jones - Stabbed all over and slashed deeply across face 31. Ray Townsing - Slowly crushed by garage shop platform 32. Michael Thompson - Stabbed and bludgoened with a hammer 33. Tanay Williams - Boiling hot water dumped on her then face bashed in with a pot 34. James McCarthy - Killed in car explosion 35. Rachel Connor - Shot in the head from afar 36. Juanita Valenzo - Harshly stabbed to death 37. John Valentine - Violently ripped in half by two trucks moving in opposite directions 38. Dean Whistler - Stabbed in back, chest, sternum, side and stomach. Bled out 39. Chad Baker - Stabbed in the heart with hedge clippers, heart pincered 40. Angie Caritas - Neck snapped 41. Aly Davids - Stabbed ten crushed under large crystal chandelier 42. Natalia Petrov - Butcher knife thrown into throat 43. Harvey Bilodeau - Shot in the forehead 44. Andery Apple - Revealed that she was killed off-screen sometime inbetween part 2 and 3 after being found alive in the ocean 45. Heather Dawson - Shot in the neck by Ryan, knife jabbed further in by J.D. 46. Micah Richards - Shot in the chest from point blank range 47. Davie Summersville - Gun stuffed into mouth, brains blown out 48. Ryan Richards - Beat savagely with fire poker, poker finally impaled through his forehead by Werner